Knowing you
by white pedal
Summary: After Violet and Alister had a fight, something happened that will change their lives forever. Prequel to "Letting Go"
1. Chapter 1

_This is a prequel to"Letting Go" I've been meaning to write this for a while but a lot of things have gotten in the way._

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I told you it's nothing!"

Violet and Alister were having yet another fight. Believe it or not, it didn't start out as a fight,It was in the middle of the night and Alister was walking alone to clear his head and As luck has it Violet was walking as well. Violet didn't know what happened, and before she could comprehend what happened, she found that she had met up with Alister. Violet was asking him what was wrong and like always, shrugged her off and kept to himself, Violet knew something was bothering him, her instincts were pretty much screaming at her.

Now this is when the lovely fight happens…

"Alister I just want you to talk to me! I know there's something bothering you!" Violet exclaimed.

Alister whipped his head and glared at Violet "It's none of your business Violet! Just butt out!"

Violet was appalled by Alister's actions; she knew that Alister was a closed book and kept to himself most of the time. However, she looses her patience with him when he snaps at people in that manner, especially when he snaps at her. Is it so wrong for her to show she was worried about him? All he was doing at this point was telling her to get away from him. And lets face it, since he was showing signs that he was upset, and Violet being stubborn to let this slide, she really couldn't do it; it is Alister after all.

"Violet! This is has nothing to do with you," he growled. "Why can't you understand that!?"

"Well for one you look like the walking dead and I got worried something was wrong! Is it wrong for me to care!?"

"Just go home Violet!"

"Excuse me!?" she exclaimed, "but I will do whatever the hell I please! I don't need you telling me what to do!"

He didn't know what came over him; he snapped. "And I don't need to let anyone else into my life!"

. . .Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Violet took a step back, looking at him with wide eyes. She was in shock by what he said. Never has she ever seen anyone so bitter and completely shut off from society. All she wanted to do was help him, yet he was just pushing her away. Ever since they met she knew he was closed off. As they spent more time together, she started to get close to him, and she felt like he was growing close to her as well. She can admit that maybe…she likes him. She likes him. A Lot.

"You know what? Fine! Go ahead and be a bastard!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists. "All I wanted was to help you! I care about you Alister is that so wrong of me to do so!"

Alister turned around"...It's better to be alone than to get hurt," he said calmly. "Just go home Violet." Alister started to walk onto the road.

Something caught the corner of his eye, something bright coming in his direction and was swerving all over and it was heading right for him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, a loud "Look out!" was shouted from behind him as he found himself being pushed out of the way.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy as the red-head woke up. When he was fully awake he couldn't believe his eyes. He was currently on a stretcher with two paramedics on each side of him. He sat up and looked around, and saw another paramedic truck and four police cars surrounding him. He was shocked when he saw a car smashed against the light post on the street.

"What happened?"Alister asked.

"You were almost hit by a drunk driver," a paramedic said to the red head, "but you were lucky you only had cuts and scrapes instead."

The second paramedic started to talk. "It was a miracle you got out of the way."

Alister held his head, trying to remember the events that happened prior to this. He was walking to clear his head and had an argument with some-

"Where's Violet!?" he exclaimed, as he remembered who was with him. "She was with me when that happened."

Both paramedic's looked at each other, and Alister saw they had concerned expressions on their faces. They look back at him.

"She was hit by the car. She is in critical condition and they drove her to the hospital."

Alister went wide-eyed and pure horror struck him.

"By now she's probably having emergency surgery."

Ignoring the protesting paramedics,Alister got off the stretcher as fast as he could.

"Take me to the hospital. Now!" Alister demanded.

"Wait!" one of them said. "You can't leave yet the police need to ask you about the acc-"

Alister grabbed his shirt and his eyes were hard a steel "Don't start with me,"Alister growled "The police can asked me what happened when we get to the hospital, I won't ask you again. Take Me There Now!"

They didn't argue with him and he got into their truck and they started driving off. Millions of things were going through his head. The drunk driver hit violet and now she is in the hospital. She pushed him out of the way to save his life, even after the fight they had.

Now Violet's life could be in danger now and if something happened to her, Alister will never forgive himself.

* * *

I want to thank my Beta Jupiter's Magic for helping me beta this:)


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was white. It wasn't quite clear what the place was but it was quiet and there wasn't anyone in sight, Violet was walking around and was still trying to figure out where she she remembered was pushing Alister out of the way of the car that was about to hit him and then she ended up in the unknown place.

"Well, I'm obviously not in Kansas anymore," Violet says to herself "What is this place?"

"_Wow! It's really is you!"_

Violet shot up and looked around when she heard the voice.

"Hello! Who's there!?" She shouted.

"_You're the girl! The one Alister likes! It's you!"_

Violet went wide eyed and nodded slightly "...Okay this is getting creepy."

"Hi!" Said a cheerful voice behind her.

She slowly turned around. She saw a little boy of seven years old who had copper red hair and a broad smile on his face, he wore a red stripped sweater and a pair of tanned shorts and his gray eyes lit up with joy.

"Oh?" Violet blinked "Hello."

The little boy ran over to her giggling. He stopped and looked up her with his eyes twinkling in delight.

"Wow! You're really pretty!" He exclaimed.

Violet blushed from his comment. She moves a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you,"she said. She bents down to his eye level "I hope you don't mind me asking you this but...where am I?"

The little boy's smile softened a bit "You are between the gateway of life and death."

Violet was shocked. The gateway between life and death, Violet was trying to comprehend that fact.

"Gateway!? Wait how did that happen?"

"...It was because of the car accident."

Violet's memories started coming back about the incident, she placed her hand on her head.

"Oh that's right when I was hit by the driver. Well...it would make sense why I'm in the mess."

"...You did it to save Alister."

Violet looks at the boy and froze. She felt like she was officially in the Twilight zone and thought she was going crazy. How did this little boy know about Alister? And how does he know her name?

"Alright kid," Violet demanded "Who are you and how do you know me and Alister?"

He smiled again "I've been looking after Alister for years, and when you came into his life I started to look after you to Violet."

"How do know Alister?" Violet asked.

"Because he is my big brother!" He said happily.

Violet's brain froze. Alister had a little brother? He never told her anything about that since they met. Violet was angry yet was still in shock.

"His little brother?" Violet said.

When Violet looked closely at him she started to see the resemblance between him and Alister. He had gray eyes like him, except they were filled with child like wonder and sparkled with joy while Alister's were dull and had no emotion. She immediately got a headache while trying to see them as brothers while they obviously have different personalities.

"My name is Miruko!" He said.

Violet sighed and sat down "Well this is turning out to be a crazy day. First Alister wants nothing to do with me and now I'm meeting his brother who he never told me about and there is a chance I'm going to die."

Miruko started to frown "You don't think big brother cares about you Violet?"

Violet didn't know what to say considering Alisters unknown little brother is standing right in front of her.

"Well, you see before I saved Alister from getting hit from the care we..kind of had a fight."

"I know," he said sadly "I saw it. It was awful, you and Alister were really mad at each other."

"...And that's when I realized he wants nothing to do with me."

Violet remembers Alister harsh words. Those words that made her shell shocked and seeing the red heads cold gray eyes glaring at her.

"_And I don't need to let anyone else into my life!"_

Violet was disgusted "Bitter bastard." She muttered under her breath.

Miruko tilted his head and was confused "What did you say?"

Violet shot her head up and flushed with embarrassment. She had a limit of cursing when it came to children.

"Oh nothing! I didn't say anything sweetie!"

Miruko still had a sad expression and looked away a bit "Alister didn't mean what he said. He's just really sad."

"Sad? Really?" Violet asks. She turned her head away _"Sad my ass, he has the emotional capacity of a rock."_

"He's sad because it's coming," Miruko said "And it's making him really upset."

Violet raised her eyebrow. What exactly was this little boy talking about? Violet knew he was upset about something, but sad no he didn't show that emotion. Just bitterness that left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

"What's coming?" Violet asked.

Miruko looked at Violet "The anniversary of the day I died."

Violet was silent. But then she spoke again.

"When you died?" She asked him.

Miruko nodded "Yes, and Alister still blames himself for my death. Even after all these years."

"Why would he blame himself for it?" Violet asked.

Violet began to wonder about the boy and what would Alister blame himself for in his death. Did Miruko die from an illness that couldn't be cured or did he die from a car accident or any other tragic accident? and Alister felt helpless to do anything to stop it?

Violet crossed her legs and Miruko sat down with her.

"Because he felt that it was his fault," Miruko said "Ever since the tank exploded with me on it he thought it was his fault that I died and it could of been prevented."

Tank? explosion? now Violet really wants to know what was going on.

'...Miruko, I hope you don't mind me asking this. But how did you die exactly?"

Miruko looked sad but told his tale "It all started about eight years ago. Alister was eleven and I was six, we lived with our mom in a small town of Maria in the outskirts of Italy, our dad died when Alister was five and I was just a baby so our mom raised us alone, but we had a happy family. I was lucky to have a big brother who looked out for me and a mom who loved us, everything was great until that day."

Violet grew concerned as Miruko didn't talk for a moment.

"What happened?"

"...Alister and I were having breakfast one morning and our mom was doing the dishes. Then the news came on saying that the city that was ten miles from our town declared war."

_Eleven year old Alister and five year old Miruko were eating pancakes. Their mother was humming a tune as she washed the dishes, Miruko got some maple syrup on his chin and Alister spot it._

_"You got something on your chin kiddo." Alister said. He licked his thumb and rubs it on Miruko's chin, he was grossed out from his brothers spit on him._

_"Eww! Alister!" Miruko said. _

_Alister laughs__"Sorry squirt, force of habit."_

_Alister was not only Miruko's big brother but after his father's death he also became Miruko's father figure. Since Miruko was a baby he helped his mother take care of him, he changed Miruko's diapers, fed him and played with him and even got up at night when he cried so their mother would sleep and be ready for work. For five years Alister developed strong fatherly instincts and watched out for Miruko._

_Miruko smiled as he saw Alister had some syrup on his face "Alister, there is some on your face to!" Miruko licked his his thumb and wiped it off his cheek._

_Alister laughed "Well I guess we're even now bro."_

_Their mother, Alyssa, smiled as she heard her children laughing._

_The news came on their T.V. on the kitchen counter. Alyssa often listened to the news every morning to be aware of what was happening in Italy, she was originally from Scotland while Alister and Miruko's father was from Italy, the two met and fell in love and she moved to her husbands country after they got married. She was still weary however since Italy was still new to her._

_"We have breaking news! this just in! the city in Northern Italy are in the process of preparing for an upcoming war!"_

_Alyssa stopped washing the dishes and froze. Alister did the same while Miruko looked confused._

_"This horrendous decision was in agreement due to__ Northern Italy's low oil supply. A riot broke out the other day and fifty people were killed as a result, The Italian government had spoken with the mayor in the town of Maria, which is believed to have oil of its own. He had asked the mayor to give twenty five percent of the towns oil to the people in the city until they are able to find more in their region. Though mayor Romano Vigaro claims it is false, he states that his town does not have any oil what so ever and cannot give the people something his town does not have."_

_Alister was wide eyed while Alyssa was starting to shake. Maria was the name of their town and it had alarmed them both._

_"Because of mayor Romano's statement, the people believe he is not telling the truth and continue to demand for the towns oil. As of this point ,Northern Italy has declared war on the town of Maria. We will have more information on the matter after these messages."_

_Alyssa dropped a plate and it shattered. She fell on her knee's and it alarmed Alister and his brother, the two boys ran to their mother._

_"Mom!" Alister exclaimed "Are you alright!?"_

_"Mama!" Miruko cried._

_Alyssa was crying. Her gray eyes were filled with sorrow and fear, she said nothing and held her sons close to her._

_"Alister?" Miruko asked "What's going to happen to us?"_

_Alister held his mother and looked at Miruko with worry "I don't know Miruko. But all we know is that we got to get out of town, Or else we will never get out."_

That night we were packing our things. Our mom was planning to take me and Alister to her homeland in Scotland, but we were too late. When we tried to leave that night the tanks came and it became a nightmare for all of us."

Violet was stunned as she heard the little boy's story. Never in her life has she ever heard such a horrific story coming a child, this is something they should never know those kinds of horrors until they are older.

"That's awful," Violet said "So Northern Italy ran out of oil?"

"Apparently," Miruko said "At the time I didn't understand why it was so important but after a while I figured it out. Maria doesn't have any oil, my big brother researched our town's history and our town never had the oil Northern Italy wanted."

Violet's eyes softened "So the war was for nothing, it was just another case of human stupidity."

"...It wasn't for nothing Violet." Miruko said with his fists clenched.

Violet was confused "What do you mean by that sweetie?"

Miruko's face darkened and looked at Violet. With his serious expression she now believed that he is Alister's little brother, he looks exactly like the red haired man.

"The war was about Alister."

* * *

Alister got to the hospital. He ran as quickly as he could to the front desk where he saw a nurse. He was catching his breath but spoke to the woman.

"I'm here to see Violet Winston." Alister said out of breath and trying to keep calm.

The nurse blinked "What is your name sir?"

"Alister Daniele."

"Are you one of her family members Mr. Daniele?"

Alister calmed down "No, she doesn't have any family. I am a friend of hers."

The nurse looked at Alister with a confused expression "She has no relatives what so ever?"

"...I don't want to sound rude or anything but will you just tell me where she is?"

Alister was shaking a bit. He had no time to talk to this nurse, he was more concerned if Violet was alright and was still breathing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm new to this job and wasn't sure."

"Excuse me?" said a low voice.

Alister turned around and he saw a middle aged doctor with gray hair and glasses with two police men by his sides. Alister walked to him.

"Did you say you know the young lady Violet Winston?"

Alister nodded "I do."

The doctor held his hand out and Alister did as well and shook hands. They stopped and the doctor adjusted his glasses.

"My name is doctor Manson, I was the one who did the emergency on your friend."

Alister went wide eyed "Is she alright? what's her condition?"

Alister was hoping to the higher power from above that Violet's injuries were not that serious. She was hit by a car, there a lot of possibilities of what would happen, he was scared that she might have ended up with brain damage or if the accident hit her spinal cord and caused her to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Or the the one thing he fear's most for her, death.

Doctor Manson continued "When she came in her body was completely bruised and she hit her head when the car struck her. She was in danger because one of her ribs her broken and we had to move the bone away to its right place, because it was close to her lung and we had to be careful when we brought her in because the rib would've pierced her lung and kill her."

Alister was turning pale and was horrified by what the doctor was telling him.

"Thankfully we manage to move it and we stitched her up good as new. There was no damage to her spinal cord, but there is a problem."

"What is it?" Alister asked.

The doctor looked at Alister with concern "When she hit her head she went into a comatose state, we did everything we could to help her. The rest now, is up to God."

Violet was in a coma. Alister's eyes widened and fear was creeping into him, along with that fear was immense guilt, he was starting to blame himself for Violet's accident, if he hadn't snapped at her like he did they wouldn't of had that awful fight. If he hadn't just walked onto the road and used his head the drunk driver wouldn't of tried to hit him, Violet wouldn't of pushed him out of the way to save him. Even after how he acted.

"Would you like to see her?" Doctor Manson asked the young red head.

"..Yes." Alister said quietly.

He walked with the doctor. He had never hated himself so much in his whole life, Violet had just sacrificed herself and might not make it.

_"This is all my fault!"_ Alister said in his head_ "Violet's in a coma because me! because I was stupid enough to walk on the road where an impaired driver was on the road, to think all this happened because I didn't want to tell her about the anniversary of Miruko's death."_

Alister was hit with a realization. What if Violet were to die then there will be twice that he had failed someone. Years ago in the war his little brother Miruko died on him, he failed to keep him alive and now because of him Violet might die.

He can't afford that to happen. He lost Miruko and if he lost Violet, he will forever hate himself.

_"Violet, don't you dare die on me!"_

* * *

Chapter three will be the final chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Final chapter:)_

* * *

Alister was standing outside of Violet's room with doctor Manson. Alister felt like he was standing at the gateway of Hell for behind that door lays his worst nightmare, He tries to keep his composure however and tried to remain calm.

"Are you alright son?" Doctor Manson asked the red headed man.

Alister snapped out of his trance and looked at the doctor "I am."

Doctor Manson readjusted his glasses. He could tell Alister was not telling the truth, he had seen visitors who tried to deny their fears and grief with a mask, he may be old but he was not blind to what the red haired man was hiding behind that calm exterior.

"You can drop the charade young man, you are frightened to see what's behind that door are you?"

Alister didn't say a word, he was silent as the doctor said those words. He couldn't deny really, he was terrified to see what's behind that door and Alister believes it was his fault that Violet was in that room. He couldn't handle losing someone else that he cared about very deeply.

Doctor Manson looked away from Alister with his hands crossed behind his back "You know, you shouldn't blame yourself for her condition."

Alister looks at Doctor Manson "But I went onto the road where the impaired driver was on."

"But he shouldn't have been driving impaired in the first place, he should of known the consequences of his actions and because of his poor choice's he put your friend's life on the line. Just because you walked onto the road because of your argument that doesn't mean he should of been driving to begin with."

Alister sighed "True, but if I haven't yelled at her and started a fight she wouldn't of have to push me out of the way. She wanted to know why I was angry to begin with and I was stupid enough to take it out on her," Alister clenched his fist "She risked her own life to save me even after that fight." Alister was getting more angry at himself as he remembered how he treated her before the accident.

Doctor Manson didn't move but answered.

"...She must really love you to sacrifice herself like that for you."

Alister was wide eyed and looks at the doctor "Love me?"

Doctor Manson nodded his head "She risked her life to save you didn't she? despite the confrontation you two had she pushed you out of the way, she must have put her bitter feelings aside if she did that for you."

Alister was starting to get what the doctor was saying, Violet did a lot for Alister even when when she had to much on her agenda. He often thought why Violet would do anything for him even when she's busy, just to help out on a situation and even canceling her violin performance when she needed the money just to have lunch with him.

Alister spoke "Do you really think so?"

Manson looked at the young red head "Do you love her?"

Alister wasn't sure how to answer that. Doctor Manson started to leave.

"I leave you to see her, if it is her final hour of life..make it count."

As Doctor Manson leaves Alister stares at the door. He felt like a wreak and was scared to go into the room, but like Doctor Manson he had to make the most of his time with her if that happens and he was praying silently that wouldn't be the case, Alister lost loved ones in his lifetime. He lost a father, a mother and his little brother, even though he has Raphael and Valon Violet became part of his life to.

Alister puts his hand on the doorknob "Here goes nothing."

He opens the door and what he saw shocked him, there was Violet in a hospital bed in a white gown with a oxygen mask over her mouth. She had bandages around her head from her injury and she had tubes in her arms and the pulse meter was faint, Alister quietly shut the door and slowly went towards her bedside and sat down on the chair. He felt his blood run cold to see Violet in such a state, she was pale and hearing her heart on the pulse meter scared him as it sounded dangerously close to stopping.

Alister was absolutely miserable to see her this way.

"Violet." He said sadly.

* * *

"Dartz?" Violet says in question.

Miruko nodded his head with a dark frown on his face "Yeah, Dartz was a king of Atlantis thousands of years ago. One day the Orichalcos stones fell into the city and it started bringing out the evil in the people, Dartz was infected and because of him becoming evil he started a war that sunk Atlantis forever, he escaped and started collecting souls."

Violet was in utter disbelief, she knew children can tell the craziest stories but never did she hear such a story and the fact it was true made it more scary.

"What did Alister have to do with the whole Orichalcos fiasco thing?"

"Dartz was running out of time and needed more souls to feed the Great Beast, He needed three warriors in order to do so. That's when he found Alister and his friends Valon and Raphael, he did really awful things in order to get them to join him, With Raphael he sunk the cruise ship with the power of the Orichalcos and killed his family and for three years he spent his life on an island making him think the world is a dark and terrible place that needed to be cleansed."

"For Alister's other friend Valon he lost his parents and lived his life at church that was also an orphanage, one day a gang came in and told them to leave because they were going to tear down the church, that night Dartz told the gang to burned it down andthey killed a nun inside the church in the process. She was like a mother to Valon and when he saw them he knew they did it, and sadly Valon went and killed them in revenge and he went to a juvenile detention center and become more angry at the world. Valon won at a dueling contest on an island to earn his freedom, that's when Dartz knew he was ready and took him in to train him."

Violet was horrified and yet was in rage "So this Dartz character ruined their lives in order for them to do his dirty work for his sick and twisted plans?"

Miruko spoke "Yes, and for Alister Dartz drained the oil from the city and told the people our town had them, he disguised himself as Gozaburo to convince the government to go to war with Maria, he started this war just to get to Alister and-" Miruko stopped for a second and looked sad "When Alister put me on the tank to escape...Dartz told the soldier to drop a bomb on it."

Violet was wide eyed but then her blue orbs softened "That's when you were killed, Wasn't it?"

Miruko had a sad look on his face and nodded "Yes...since then Alister hated himself for not being able to save me. Dartz wanted him to feel intense anger so he will have enough power to destroy the world, Alister wanted to kill Seto Kaiba because his step- father was working for both sides, and he felt that the only way I would forgive him for failing.."

"Was to kill the heir who made the weapons that ended your life to avenge you." Violet finished for the boy.

MIruko was starting to get teary eyed "It was never my brothers fault that I died, and it was never his fault that the war started. All of those horrible things happened because someone thought they could play God with the power he had, he hurt them and used their anger and hatred for his gain. He used them as puppets and caused them nothing but misery."

Miruko started to cry and Violet pulled him into a hug and soothed him.

"There there it's alright shhh, don't cry."

Violet now understood why Alister was so angry, then his words repeated in her head. When he said "And I don't need anyone else in my life" he meant that he didn't want to lose someone else he cared about. He didn't want t to get close to Violet to avoid that pain.

Something in the air started to glow. Miruko and Violet looked up as it started opening, Violet was surprised but Miruko wasn't for a reason, then an image showed up. She was shocked as she saw Alister in a hospital room and she saw her body in a bed with bandages and tubes in her.

"Alister?" Violet says in disbelief.

Alister was holding her hand with his forehead on it, he looked stressed and tired. Miruko wiped his tears as he saw his brother.

_"I'm really sorry Violet,"_ Alister says_ "I should of never have started that fight. You really cared about me that much to talk about how I was feeling, you were always a stubborn one you know that?"_ Alister laughed a bit _"You always know how to get under my skin until I talked, you are the only one who gets me without wanting me to strangle you like Valon."_

Violet laughed at that statement "Well I can be pretty stubborn."

Alister took in a deep breath and choked _"Violet I can't lose you now, I don't you to die on me. You see...I lost my parents as a kid and well..it's complicated to explain but I also lost a brother also, and if you die on me I'll never forgive myself. I don't want you to leave me, there are so many things that I will miss like how you play the violin, hanging out with you, your sweet voice, your soft dark hair, your beautiful blue eyes..."_ Alister came to a realization of how he feels now about Violet.

He loves the woman.

_"If this is really it Violet, I don't want any regrets..I want you to know now...I love you, I love you more than anything else. I don't know when I started loving you but I do. I hope you know that."_

Violet was shocked. Alister told her he loves her, she never thought she capture his heart but she did. Him making that beautiful yet heartbreaking confession proved it much, she was in shock when Alister had tears going down his cheeks and began to cry.

"See Violet, my brother does care about you. And this is what he feared would happen if he got close to you, he tried denying that he was in love with you but he couldn't," Miruko said "And you're in love with him to aren't you."

Violet didn't say anything as she continued seeing the distressed Alister in the image. She had tears starting to fall down her cheek now, Alister loved her and what he said was because he was afraid to lose her as well, she didn't want to be away from him anymore.

"Blackcat." She says.

"Miruko looks at her with a teary smile "You have to go back Violet."

She looks at the little boy "What?"

"You have to go back, it's not your time yet and Alister really needs you. You have become his whole world, you're his everything."

Violet wiped away her tears and had a smile.

"You're right, but how?"

Violet started to feel light, she looked around until she realized she was floating away. She looked at Miruko in panic.

"Miruko! what's happening!"

Miruko smiled "You're being sent back to earth Violet. Promise me that you will take care of Alister for me!"

Violet blinked a few times, but then gave Miruko a warm smile.

"I promise! Alister is now my number one!"

Miruko laughed and started waving at Violet and she waved back.

"Goodbye Violet! I hope to see you again someday! and tell Alister I said hi!"

"You can count on that!"

Violet disappeared from cross world and Miruko was still smiling.

* * *

Alister continued to cry silently and he held Violet's hand, Violet was still laying in her bed unconcious. Alister looked up as Violet's pulse meter started to increase and it was now at a normal heartbeat, then he suddenly felt Violet's hand move in his and she squeezed it. He went wide eyed in disbelief as he saw Violet's eyes flutter open and she gave a little groan, Alister's gray eyes were getting shiner as he saw her wake up and he started to feel a smile come on his face.

When Violet turned her head and gave him a weak smile.

"I love you to...and Miruko says hi."

* * *

_The end:) please R&R_


	4. Epilogue

_The Aftermath:)_

* * *

After Violet woke up the doctors couldn't believe she survived. They say she was lucky to get escape the clutches of death, Alister on the other hand calls it a miracle and he had not left her side since, Alister got calls from Valon and Raphael and he lied to them that he was on a trip since he didn't want to worry them. He did feel bad about lying to them about Violet but right now it wasn't the time to introduce them to her yet.

He spend a week with her in the hospital as she started physical therapy to help her get back on her feet and then after that she was free to go.

Violet told Alister about what Miruko told her in her near death experience. Let's just say Alister had a lot of explaining to do on his part, he almost lost Violet because he was keeping to himself so now he was speaking the truth and nothing but the truth. Alister told his story about how he joined Doma after Miruko's death and how he had stolen other peoples souls for the last seven years and plotting the death of Seto Kaiba as a way to avenge Miruko's death. Despite that Violet already knew this since Miruko told her, it made her feel better Alister was telling this himself, it made her feel so much better that he was telling her himself.

Violet and Alister were walking out of the hospital, Violet had a small bandage on her head and she had a smile on her face and was holding Alister's hand. She looks up at him.

"Beautiful day isn't it? makes you glad to be alive."

Alister looks at her with a smile "It makes me glad that you're alive."

As they reached for Alister's motorcycle getting ready to leave Violet taps on his shoulder. Alister turned around to see what was behind him.

He flushed when Violet's lips pressed against his, Alister started to relax and it wasn't long before he started to kiss her back. It was long and sweet and when they broke the kiss and Alister smirked. They went onto the motorcycle and rove off.

* * *

_NOW it's the end:)_


End file.
